


Unnecessary Fears

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [53]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Tobirama's sharp tongue has gotten him in a lot of trouble over the years





	Unnecessary Fears

Tobirama stood swaying in the sea of green. One hand clenched at his side, the other around a jug swiped from his brother’s house. Face upturned towards the sky, eyes shut as he bathed in the full moonlight.

Fighting had always been a necessity in his life. The grip of a sword as familiar to his palm as a pen, blood splattered clothing causing no upturned noses nor fainting ninnies like they might in the scattered civilian settlements.

Verbal fighting, however, had never been to his taste.

It would have been a lie to say he was bad at it. His habit of over-observing people made it easy enough to find the vital points in which to verbally jab and maim someone. It had caused many weeks of silence between him and Hashirama when he’d struck a sensitive cord before, weeks in which his own guilt and stress had eaten a sore into his stomach that had refused to be healed without medical attention.

And that had been with _Hashirama_ , one of the most forgiving individuals within Konoha.

Sake had never tasted good to him, but most of it missed his mouth anyway when he tipped the jug back once more, his stance so shaky that he flopped to the ground instead of trying to stay upright any longer.

By the time Izuna came looking for him, he was sinking into the grass, laid flat on his back and letting his mind whirl away from him. The Uchiha sat next to him and scooted the spilled jug away with his foot, heaving a put-upon sigh as he blocked Tobirama’s view of the moon.

“I’m not putting up with your hungover ass.”

Tobirama flinched, turning himself over and clumsily flopping himself across Izuna’s lap. He mumbled something intelligible into the thigh he’d planted his face on, making Izuna sigh even deeper than before.

“Why are you even drinking? Thought you didn’t like sake.” With a touch more gentle than usual, he brushed the bangs away from Tobirama’s face, encouraging him to turn and speak where he could hear him.

“I’m not meant to be a bachelor.”

With a rather puzzled wrinkle of his nose, Izuna pointed out, “You’re not a bachelor, or have you forgotten you’re stuck with me?”

“You just said you’re not putting up with me.” With a pout that spoke so strongly of his relation to Hashirama, Tobirama buried himself further into his partner. “Touka said this would happen. Insulted my way out of something good.”

Izuna rolled his eyes and took a moment to stare up at the stars, wondering how on earth he got stuck with such an idiotic man. “Aren’t you supposed to be a genius? You insulted me a fuck of a lot worse _before_ I bent you over your desk the first time.”

“Not supposed to talk about that. Never happened.”

“Sure it didn’t.” Izuna peeked back down at the Senju now melting in his lap, running a stray hand through his hair. “Just like it didn’t happen at your brother’s birthday party. Or at Nii-san’s barbecue. Or in Mito’s garden when we were house sitting.”

“That last time really never happened. Learn some fear before you get us both killed.” His words were offset by a massive yawn, Tobirama’s eyes drooping as he started to drift. And just this once, Izuna would let him have the quiet, enjoying it as well despite the disgusting smell of sake that had seeped into the ground around them.


End file.
